Génésis
by Sabaku-no-Yokho
Summary: virage serré à la série
1. Chapter 1

Evangélion : fin de la genèse. Début de l'acte 1.

« Quand est-ce que le colis sera terminé ?

? Demain. Son pilote attend sagement les ordres avant de vous rejoindre dans deux mois.

? Est-il plus au courant que le Second Children ?

? Le contraire à ce qu'on dirait.

? Si jamais ils l'apprenaient, vous seriez dans une situation fortement défavorable.

? Je m'occupe de ça personnellement.

? Kâji viendra cherchez les deux colis à la date prévu, Mr Langley.

? J'y compte bien, commandant Ikari. »

Ryoji reposa le combiné d'écoute et réfléchit. « Quel est le rapport entre Asuka, son père et le nouveau pilote ? Si c'est que je pense, on va avoir un sacré nœud à défaire. Misato va me tuer ! » Sur ces derniers mots il regarda l'écrin qui se trouvait à portée de main.

Shinji traversa l'hôpital psychiatrique avant de s'arrêter devant la porte 303. Il entra et retrouva son amie dans la même position que la dernière fois. Dans le coma, regardant d'un regard vide un plafond blanc et anonyme. « C'est à se demander lequel des deux est le plus inanimé. » Pensa le Third Children. Il prit une chaise, déposa les fleurs qu'il avait achetées pour l'occasion dans un récipient et s'installa. Il se mit à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Rien, aucune réponse, aucune insulte. Shinji dit alors : « Asuka, réponds moi s'il te plaît. Tu me manques.

Asuka …

Shinji Répond ou je pilote ton Eva.

Asuka …

Shinji (soufflant) Comme tu voudras. Il faut que j'y aille ou Ritsuko va me tuer.

Asuka (tout bas) Shinji…

Shinji (revenant précipitamment) Qu'il y a-t-il ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Asuka (pleurant) Prends soin de toi, s'il te plaît…

Shinji Quand tu te seras remise, d'accord ?

Asuka (se rendormant) Baka. » Le pilote sourit et caressa le front de la jeune fille avant d'essuyer les larmes avec un mouchoir. Elle commençait à reprendre pieds dans la réalité, pensa-t-il, c'est déjà ça de gagner. Soudain, son portable se mit à sonner. Il décrocha : « Allô ?

Misato Shinji, rejoins tout de suite le Q.G. On vient de détecter un nouvel ange. Et vu les données qu'on reçoit, il n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Shinji Reçu. » Il coupa le portable et s'apprêta à partir mais il revint sur ses pas et embrassa le front de la jeune allemande puis il s'en alla enfin.

« Rapport de la situation.

Maya Les balles n'arrivent pas à l'atteindre, ni les missiles ou les roquettes. Ils explosent ou fondent avant même de le toucher. Les capteurs thermiques sont tous saturés. Aucune détection d'un quelconque A.T.Field.

Ritsuko Ce qui veut dire que ce qui l'entoure est porté à des milliers de degrés Celsius. Impensable.

Misato On doit bien pouvoir annuler cette protection ?

Ritsuko Il faudrait équipé une des deux Evas qui nous reste avec l'équipement de conditions extrêmes, mais je ne sais pas si on pourras tenir le temps d'un combat.

Misato Et le dressement d'un A.T.Field pourrait annuler cette ''armure de chaleur'' ?

Ritsuko Possible, mais ça éliminerais tout combat à distance qui serait le plus préconisé dans ce genre de situation.

Misato Il doit bien avoir une solution. On doit pouvoir refroidir ses ardeurs.

Ritsuko On n'a pas développé de missiles cryogéniques si c'est ce que tu penses.

Misato On dispose encore de combien de refroidisseurs qu'on a utilisé contre le quatrième Ange ?

Maya Ils ne sont toujours pas parti.

Ritsuko Que mijotes-tu encore ? Si on arrivait à les approcher assez, il se produira un choc thermique d'une grande ampleur mais l'Ange y survivra.

Misato Mais pas sa protection, elle devrait mettre un certain temps avant de se reformer et beaucoup d'énergie.

Ritsuko Parfait pour un combat. Qu'on prépare l'Eva-01 pour un lancement immédiat une fois que le pilote sera arrivé.

Gendô Annuler cet ordre. On attaquera avec les troupes de l'armée.

Misato Où en est le pilote ? (Au commandant) Pourquoi on ne doit pas envoyer l'unité 01 à l'extérieur ?

Gendô C'est évident, non ? Il est hors de question qu'elle se libère en dehors.

? Le pilote est en train de se changer dans les vestiaires. Je vous le mets en communication.

Misato Shinji ?

Shinji Que ce passe-t-il ?

Misato On a le plan pour arrêter l'ennemi mais tu devras attendre dans le Geofront avec ton Eva au cas où. C'est l'armée qui s'en chargera.

Shinji Ils n'ont aucune chance. Si j'ai bien compris le briefing, il n'a toujours pas utilisé son A.T.Field. Seule une Eva pourrais le briser.

Misato (pensant) J'avais oublier ce détail. (Haut) Je ne peux pas envoyer l'Eva 01 en surface.

Shinji Qu'on m'envoie avec le 02 dans ce cas là. J'y suis monté déjà une fois avec Asuka, et on y avait établit un record. Je peux au moins la faire bouger et combattre.

Maya MAGI Système dit que les chances de réussites de l'opération seront au moins triplées et que les estimations du synchronisme avec l'unité 02 serait d'au moins 40.

Ritsuko On peut y arriver.

Misato Commandant, une objection ?

Gendô Aucune allez-y, major Katsuragi. » Shinji grimpa dans l'entry-plug de l'unité 02 et y fut connecté. Ritsuko tilta en voyant le niveau de synchronisme. Proche des 40 comme prévu. Misato donna l'ordre de lancement.

Hôpital psychiatrique, Asuka remua faiblement.

Une fois en surface, le robot géant rouge rechercha son adversaire. Une immense sorte de crabe se profila à l'horizon mais ne se dirigea pas sur l'itinéraire prévu. Le pilote activa son A.T.Field pour attirer son attention et servir d'appât. Ce qui marcha fort bien. L'Ange poursuivait l'Eva rouge qui le narguait. Le piège se referma sur lui. Le choc de l'air froid produit par les machines humaines et de l'armure de chaleur généra une immense explosion. L'ange se releva. Son A.T.Field ayant été dressé à temps et a encaissé le plus grande partie des dégâts. Mais il fut ramené à la réalité par une tache rouge armé d'une lance qui le harcela, empêchant ainsi la restructuration de sa protection. D'une de ses quatre pinces, il désarma son adversaire et de l'autre, lui fit faire un vol plané. L'atterrissage fut rude et trop proche d'un certain hôpital. La tête de l'Eva traversa les murs avant de s'arrêter au niveau de la chambre 303. Asuka était toujours allongé dans son lit et dans le coma. L'ange se rapprochait. Shinji se lança au combat. Ce n'était plus la même situation que contre le second Ange. Même si il pilotait une Eva qui lui était inconnu et que son taux de synchronisme atteignait à peine 40. Même si il était seul et désarmé. Il avait de l'expérience et une très forte envie de défendre ceux qui lui sont chère. Il se concentra uniquement sur son adversaire. Esquiver. Contrer. Frapper. Maintenir. Briser. Protéger. L'Eva rouge passa en mode Berserk.

Asuka ouvrit les yeux, se relava en position assise et regarda la scène du combat, vu le trou causé par une certaine tête, qui se passait devant elle.

L'ange voulait abattre son adversaire, mais celui-ci était encore plus fort et plus dangereux qu'auparavant. Il fut saisit par une de ses pinces et l'instant d'après, il recula, l'appendice ayant été arraché.

Shinji utilisa la pince de celui à qui il l'avait prise comme une masse. Il frappait et frappait encore. Une fois que la Koa fut à découvert, il l'attaqua avec les poings.

Fissure, l'Ange commença à se replier sur lui-même.

Shinji comprit la situation, courut vers l'hôpital, et se mit devant pour le protéger de toute la masse de l'Eva. Explosion. L'unité 02 se baissa encore plus si bien que la tête arriva face à Asuka qui s'était levée et approchée.

Une fois que l'onde de choc fut passée, Shinji regarda devant lui et ce qu'il vit le fit pâlir de peur. Asuka l'attendait dans sa chemise d'hôpital, poings sur les hanches, tapant du pieds, le regard bien en colère. Le pilote éjecta l'entry-plug et s'y extirpa. Descendant prudemment jusqu'au niveau de la Second Children qui n'attendit pas avant de le saisir et de la secouer comme un prunier en criant : « Qui t'a permis de monter dans mon Eva sans ma permission ? T'en as une que je sache.

Shinji Misato… (Pensant) Si elle continu comme ça je vais être malade.

Asuka (arrêtant et le serrant bien fort contre elle) Je passe sur cette fois car c'était une situation d'urgence. Merci de m'avoir sauvée. (Pensant) De m'avoir sortit de mes cauchemars, de mes peurs et de mon passé.

Shinji De rien. (Soudain il remarqua que lorsqu'elle l'avait secoué, sa veste s'est détaché et a glissé par terre. Il piqua un fard car elle était blottie toute nue contre lui.)

Misato (arrivant comme par hasard à ce moment là avec Kâji) Les enfants ça va ? (Voyant la situation) Mais vous n'avez pas honte.

Asuka (ressentant donc un petit vent froid seulement à ce moment là car juste avant elle était toute seule avec le Third Children) KYAAAA ! (Elle se cacha derrière le garçon qui rougit encore plus)

Kâji Je vois qu'il y en a qui ont profité de la situation. (Tendant sa veste d'uniforme à Shinji qui la passa au Second Children qui s'empressa de l'enfilé en menaçant de mort par castration le pauvre Ikari si il se retournait.)

Misato Shinji, Asuka, montez dans l'Eva pour la ramener au QG. Je dois m'entretenir avec le directeur de l'établissement avec Kâji pour savoir les blessés et pourquoi il ne l'a pas évacué. Exécution.

Les deux concernés Oui. (Asuka prit avant de partir des fleurs qui ont étrangement survécut)

Kâji (une fois que les deux sont partit) Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été seul tout les deux dans une chambre.

Misato Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner, toi.

Kâji Je devrais partir dans deux, trois mois pour aller chercher un pilote et son Eva qui sera terminé d'ici là. Ordre du commandant. Et j'en profiterais pour éclaircir une situation délicate.

Misato Au moins tu m'as prévenu. Et laquelle ?

Kâji Cela concerne en partie le nouveau et Asuka. Je crains que ça remue leur passé, mais il faut que je sache pour mieux nous préparés.

Misato Tu en pense quoi ?

Kâji Que le pilote d'essai de l'Eva-02 et son pilote nommé, ont le père d'Asuka en commun, j'en saurais plus là-bas. Et je me débrouillerais pour que je devienne le tuteur du pilote.

Misato Si c'est une excuse pour retrouver des maîtresses allemandes, je te tues. … Tu as bien dit ''d'essai'' ?

Kâji J'en sais rien de plus malheureusement. Sauf qu'un vieux projet qui a été remis à jour entre la France et le Japon.

Misato Je vais regarder mais allons nous occuper de ce directeur.

Kâji Avec laquelle de méthodes ? La tienne ou la mienne.

Misato Et pourquoi pas les deux ? » Elle le tira en souriant d'un air sadique que l'homme adopta aussi en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Asuka s'est installé aux commandes de SON Eva, mais c'était plus Shinji qu'elle-même qui la faisait bouger. Le Second Children savourait la promiscuité avec le garçon mais tout à une fin. Et c'est ce qui se passa quand Ritsuko demanda un rapport immédiat.

A l'appartement de Misato. Hikari, Tôji et Kensuke sonnèrent et ce fut un Shinji harassé qui leur ouvrit la porte. Asuka était suspendus à son dos et exigeait qu'il lui cuisine un plat bien précis. En voyant son amie, la rousse l'invita à l'intérieur laissant les trois garçons sur le pas de la porte. Shinji les fit entré en tirant une tête qui montrait à la perfection ce qui ce passait. Kâji étant partit depuis un bon mois, Misato croulait sous les rapports de fin de construction de la nouvelle Eva 00. Il devait supporter la jeune allemande tout le temps. « Baka ! Il vient mon repas.

Shinji Je suis trop crevé pour. J'ai fait tout le ménage, le linge, les courses et la cuisine de ces trois dernières semaines à moi tout seul sans pouvoir me reposer.

Asuka Tu sais bien que Risuko m'interdit de sortir de cet appartement et que je cuisine très mal !

Hikari Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous concocter un repas dont vous me direz des nouvelles, à conditions que Tôji m'aide. J'aurais besoin de bras forts.

Kensuke Pour faire autre chose que la cuisine. Aïe Aïe Aïe… (Tôji lui a tiré l'oreille copieusement, devinez pourquoi)

Shinji (Baille) Comme vous voulez. (La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois) Encore !

Asuka Va ouvrir, Baka !

Shinji T'es la plus proche que je sache.

Asuka Et la galanterie ? Tu ne vas pas obliger une beauté telle que moi à se lever pour s'abaisser à ouvrir une simple porte.

Shinji Tu tire un peu trop sur cette corde. (La porte s'ouvrit entre temps) Et si c'est un homme comme tu les aimes qui est derrière à attendre de te voir ?

Asuka Pour me payer une désillusion. Non, merci.

Misato C'est gentil pour moi.

Tous Aaaaaaaaah !

Ritsuko Pas la peine de crier. On ne vous a rien fait pour mériter un tel accueil.

Shinji Il va encore nous arriver une crasse.

Misato Mais non. Vous nous accompagnerez en Allemagne chercher le nouvel Eva et son pilote, ça nous fera des vacances et une petite sortie. Rei nous accompagnera avec les trois Evas et le commandant Ikari.

Kensuke Vous parlez des deux pilotes ou de nous tous ?

Ritsuko Vous tous.

Kensuke Génial, si c'est comme la dernière fois…

Tôji Trois Evas et leurs pilotes seulement pour une autre de ces saloperies et le sien.

Ritsuko Pas tout à fait. Il y aura aussi un petit entraînement pour eux à échelle réelle.

Asuka Trop beau pour être vrai. Je vais revoir Mein Vater.

Shinji Je sens que ce séjour va être très mais vraiment très long. »

« Le colis est prêt, commandant Ikari.

Ikari Les trois Evas viendront le rejoindre et repartiront avec la quatrième et son pilote, Mr Langley.

Langley Le projet est en route. Est-ce vraiment prudent de le réactiver ?

Ikari Je préfère avoir le plus d'atout en main, même si plusieurs d'entre eux se révèlent dangereux et incontrôlable.

Langley Quatre Evas juste pour un simple containeur. Les vieux de la Seele ne vont-ils pas se douter de quelque chose ?

Ikari Quand ils s'en rendront compte, ils ne pourront pas agir avec rapidité et efficacité. Et même si ils y arrivaient, les Evas seront là pour les contrer eux et les Anges.

Langley Vous êtes vraiment prévoyants et prudents. Et pour Mr Kâji ?

Ikari Il nous sera toujours utile à avoir des coups d'avance sur les vieux croulants. »

« Je m'ennuie ferme ! » hurla Asuka dans son entry-plug. Shinji avait diminué sa liaison nerveuse au minimum et somnolait tandis que Rei demeurait toujours aussi impassible. Les trois grands oiseaux de fers transportant les produits de la technologie nommés Evangélion volaient paresseusement à coté d'un jumbo jet. Kensuke les filmait à travers un des hublots tandis que Tôji et Hikari dormaient. La main de l'un dans celle de l'autre. Misato rigolait doucement avec Ritsuko. Que de bons souvenirs s'éveillaient en elles.

Asuka barra toutes les communications exceptés celles qu'elle avait avec le pilote de l'Eva-01. Elle le réveillait en hurlant : « Kyaaa ! Un ange !

Shinji (mal réveillé, devinez pourquoi) Que se passe-t-il ? Un Ange ? Où ça ?

Asuka Ce n'est pas du même type d'ange que je parlais. (A vous de trouver l'allusion)

Shinji Si tu me réveilles rien que pour ça. (Au moniteur de son Eva) Check up.

Asuka Tu es mignon quand tu dors.

Shinji Etat général, Ok. Connexion nerveuse, 68 en progression. (Répondant sans s'en rendre compte) Si tu le dis. (Continuant sa liste) Fusil, Ok. Connexion du cordon ombilical, Ok. (Réagissant enfin) De quoi ! (Pas trop dur de savoir de quel _ange _Asuka parlait) Mais pas du tout. Je ne suis pas mignon !

Asuka Pourquoi tu te rabaisses ?

Shinji Check up fini, tout est vert. (Reprenant le fil de la conversation) Et toi alors ?

Asuka Moi ? Mais évidemment que je suis jolie.

Shinji Sauf quand tu as le filet de bave au coin de la bouche et le sourire béat lorsque je te réveille le matin pour aller en cours.

Asuka Que… (Voyant le petit sourire narquois) Tu vas me le payer.

Shinji Et comment ? Tu es dans ton Eva. Je suis dans la mienne. Les deux sont dans des appareils séparés qui sont en vols.

Asuka (rouvrant les communications) Attends qu'on soit au sol et tu vas me sentir passer cette fois.

Shinji Un morpion ? C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire avec la liaison qu'on dispose.

Asuka Baka !

Rei Vous avez pas bientôt terminé vous deux ?

Asuka Wondergirl, la ferme ! (Au moniteur de son Eva) connexion à Internet.

Rei (à Shinji) Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

Shinji Non.

Rei Au fait, plusieurs filles de l'établissement m'ont passés plusieurs enveloppes avec un cœur dessus, ça signifie quoi ?

Shinji De quoi ?

Rei Il doit y avoir plusieurs mails sur ta messagerie Internet car elles ont encore réclamé ton adresse.

Shinji Ca ne va pas recommencer ?

Asuka (qui étrangement a suivit la conversation) Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Shinji C'est juste que j'aie eu les mêmes problèmes dans mon précédent établissement.

Asuka Ma messagerie est encore surchargée par les mêmes débilités que d'habitude. (Au moniteur) Coupure de la connexion.

Shinji Tu as l'air contrariée.

Asuka Seulement l'air ? Ces gamins m'énervent avec leurs mots d'amour.

Rei Ikari. Il y a Naoko, Chiharu, Lika, Tomoyo, Nakuru, et leurs copines qui m'ont demandé quand tu comptais revenir.

Asuka De quoi ? Qu'elles approchent de Shinji et elles vont voir ce qu'elles vont voir. Je vais les remettre à leur place.

Misato Tu comptes faire quoi ? (Elle écoutait depuis un bon moment)

Asuka (ayant remarqué qu'elle a faillit se démasquer) Elles doivent être folles de s'intéresser à une chiffe molle pareille.

Ritsuko Nos petits protégés doivent avoir une sacrée réputation dans leur collège.

Kensuke C'est injuste. C'est Shinji qui rafle tout sous le nez des autres. Enfin, ils sont tous concentrés sur Asuka, c'est sûr qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Et en plus j'apprends qu'il avait déjà une telle cote bien avant. Raah…

Asuka (bouillant de rage) Elles sont cinglées ou quoi ?

Shinji Misato ? C'est vraiment indispensable de rester dans les Evas pendant tout le trajet ?

Misato Oui, c'est un ordre du commandant. Il est actuellement dans sa cabine personnelle en train de travailler sur je ne sais quel projet.

Rei Ah ? Bon… (Le commandant qui écoutait les communications sourit en entendant parler de la réputation de son fils)

Asuka Ce ne sont que des gamines pour s'intéresser à un garçon pareil.

Shinji Tu ne vas pas en démordre ?

Asuka Pas avant qu'on soit arrivé pour que je puisse me venger du coup que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure.

Shinji Au secours. »

Allemagne, Aéroport international de Frankfurt-zwei. Une splendide adolescente rousse s'étira en humant avec plaisir l'air de son pays. Un gars brun de son âge se tenait encore la joue où une marque encore visible et rouge d'une main grande ouverte la faisait enfler. Plusieurs véhicules officiels de la Nerv arrivèrent pour transporter tout le monde, excepté les pilotes qui devront déplacer leurs robots eux même en dehors de la ville. Une fois les batteries installées, le convoi exceptionnel se mit en branle.

Un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus regarda avec un plaisir évident l'immense être rouge se déplacer avec aisance.

Une fois bien éloignée des habitations et d'éventuels fouineurs, le major Katsuragi eut la surprise de voir la nouvelle Eva. Bleue avec quelques plaques dorées et une tête à identique à l'unité 00 excepté qu'elle possède deux yeux l'un au dessus de l'autre et une autre paire de forme ovale sur les coté et se rejoignant au centre la où il devrait avoir un nez. Elle différait des Eva par l'immense système qu'elle portait sur son dos. Deux immenses ailes bleutées, et les guides pour les rails des ascenseurs avaient disparus pour laisser place à deux grosses tuyères et une légère proéminence au niveau du dos. Les jambes étaient équipées des moteurs à réactions. Ritsuko siffla et dit : « Ils ont enfin aboutit à un prototype, ces foutus français.

Misato C'est quoi ?

Ritsuko C'est l'équipement de type E, faits pour les combats aériens.

? C'est exact.

Misato Kâji. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous accueillir à l'aéroport ?

Kâji Je n'ai pas été informé de votre heure d'arrivée et un travail urgent m'a retenu sur place.

Misato Toi ? Pas informer ? J'espère que ce prétendu travail n'est pas une excuse pour retrouver ton amante.

Kâji J'avoue, ça a un rapport avec la femme que j'aime.

Misato (préparant son poing) Espèce de …

Kâji Ce n'est pas facile de trouver un bon restaurant pour toi et les enfants. Et qui sert de la bonne bière.

Misato (se jetant sur lui) T'es adorable.

Ritsuko Rattrape toi aux branches, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Dis nous en plus sur cet équipement.

Kâji Il n'y en a que deux exemplaires au monde pour l'instant. Celui que vous voyez et celui qui attend à être monter sur l'Eva-01.

Ritsuko Sa complexité l'empêche d'être équipé sur des modèles de séries ?

Kâji C'est exact. Seule l'Eva-A1 peut aussi le recevoir.

Misato A1 ?

Kâji L'Eva a eut tellement de modification pour recevoir ce modèle qu'elle a été rebaptisée avant la fin de sa construction. Le second modèle est nettement moins poussé mais plus aisé d'installation.

Misato C'est donc ça ce vieux projet dont tu m'as parlé ? Il y a des problèmes à prendre en compte ?

Kâji La source d'énergie. Seul le pilote de l'A1, et très bientôt le commandant, a connaissance de ce que c'est. Ce ne peut être un réacteur nucléaire, trop dangereux, ou une batterie conventionnelle, manque d'autonomie. Je sais juste que ça porte le nom de Larmes de Judas.

Ritsuko J'ai hâte d'étudier cela. (Ils se turent en voyant les trois autres Evas se positionner en face de leur congénère.) Et si on n'allait à ton fameux restaurant ?

Kâji Le temps de prendre le nouveau pilote au passage et d'appeler un minibus. »

Asuka regarda le nouveau avec insistance. Des cheveux blonds en pétards, des yeux bleus, et une tête qui montrait le manque de sommeil, il n'avait rien d'original. Hikari, elle remarqua que la Second Children et le pilote de l'A1 avaient les mêmes yeux. La seule différence est que ceux de la jeune file exprimaient ses sentiments alors que ceux du gars avaient quelque chose de cristallisée. Un homme entra accompagné d'une magnifique femme au ventre rond, signe qu'elle était enceinte. Tout montrait que le lien de parenté entre lui et le pilote de l'Eva 02 existait. La concernée se retourna et cria : « Vati !

Langley Asuka ! Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue belle.

Shinji (pensant) Ils ont les mêmes yeux. Tiens ? L'autre les regarde et les siens expriment de la haine envers le père d'Asuka. Minute ! Mais ce sont les mêmes ! (Il fit un petit signe à Kâji, car Misato est trop plongée dans le long choix des bières qui s'offrait à elle, l'espion le remarqua)

Kâji (tout bas au pilote concerné) J'avais remarqué moi aussi et ce que j'ai appris, ce n'est pas bon. Je vous en dirai plus au camp.

Shinji J'ai comme un drôle de pressentiment.

Kensuke Hé le nouveau ! T'es Allemand comme Asuka ?

? (Dardant son regard qui brûlait de haine avant de redevenir glace) Non, je suis français par ma mère et orphelin.

Kensuke Ah… Désolé. Tu t'appelles comment ?

? Gabriel. Et tu n'as pas à être désolé car tu n'y es pour rien et que j'ai appris à vivre avec.

Tôji (tout bas à Hikari) Aussi expressif qu'Ayanami.

Hikari Il a au moins une raison.

Kensuke Tu as un lien de famille avec Asuka ? Vous avez les mêmes yeux.

Asuka (qui arriva à ce moment là comme par hasard) Je ne connais pas ce type alors garde tes conneries pour toi.

? Asuka ! Meine sister !

Asuka Sabine ! (Elle sauta dans les bras d'une jeune adolescente de son âge aux cheveux mi long et brun aux yeux vert diablement sexy)

Kensuke Oh non. Pas une autre folle. Une, ça nous suffit amplement.

Sabine C'est qui ce beau sportif ?

Hikari C'est Tôji. (Elle accompagna ces mots en entourant le concerné de ses bras.) Et le gars à lunettes et à la caméra, c'est Kensuke.

Sabine Et l'autre brun vachement mignon à croquer ?

Asuka C'est Shinji, une chiffe molle au cerveau de gélatine.

Sabine Tu n'es pas avec lui ? Ou l'autre albinos non plus ?

Asuka Non dans les deux cas.

Sabine Il est célibataire ?

Asuka Oui.

Sabine Donc il est à moi.

Asuka (léger tique à la joue gauche et sourire crispé) Et pourquoi ?

Sabine Il est seul, il faut le consoler.

Asuka Il ne te mérite pas voyons.

Sabine Mais si. Un gars aussi mignon que lui ne peut mérité qu'une déesse comme nous.

Tôji (tout bas) Et moi qui pensais que personne ne pouvais rivaliser avec Asuka sur le plan de la vantardise, je me suis trompé.

Kensuke (idem) Si c'est sa meilleure amie, je comprends pourquoi elle est aussi excentrique.

Shinji Le seul problème est qu'elles parlent de moi sans me demander mon avis.

Tôji Et Asuka qui n'arrêtes pas de te rabaisser.

Hikari Je dirais plutôt qu'elle le protège.

Misato Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens. (Tôji et Kensuke se crachèrent à la figure le soda qu'ils étaient entrain de boire tandis que Hikaru prenait une jolie couleur rouge. Shinji n'ayant rien compris.)

Kâji Mr Langley. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici.

Langley J'ai appris que ma fille venait ici, donc j'en ai profité pour venir ici avec ma femme pour lui annoncer la naissance de sa future petite sœur. (Ce fut au tour de Gabriel et d'Asuka de recracher leurs boissons)

Kâji Quelle aimable attention.

Langley Ce n'est pas tout mais je dois raccompagner ma femme chez nous pour qu'elle se repose, tu viens Asuka ?

Asuka J'ar…

Gabriel (coupant) Tout les pilotes doivent rester auprès de leurs supérieurs responsables en dehors du camps et doivent y séjourner en cas d'attaque et d'entraînement.

Langley (contrarié) C'est ma fille, elle me suit.

Gabriel Elle est la pilote de l'Eva 02 que j'ai moi-même testé. Elle a des responsabilités et des devoirs à remplir. Pensez, Monsieur Langley, que votre fille a sauvé de nombreuses fois la Terre et donc vous en faisant des combats où seuls les plus forts et les plus malins survivent.

Langley Ecoute moi bien Gabriel. Tu ne dois pas me parler sur ce ton. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'es sorti de cet orphelinat.

Gabriel Et j'oublie pas que vous êtes en partie responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. On est donc quitte jusqu'à vous dévoilez toute la vérité et j'ai bien dit toute.

Langley Gamin indigne. (Il partit accompagner de sa femme)

Asuka (giflant Gabriel de toute ses forces) C'est à mon père que t'as parlé ainsi. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.

Gabriel Si tu allais dormir chez lui, aurais-tu supporté ta belle-mère ? Ton départ aura été plus facile ? Voudrais-tu partir ?

Asuka Je…

Shinji (ayant un gros problème nommé Sabine) Euh… Asuka ?

Asuka (se retournant) Qu… Sabine ! Lâche Shinji tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ça ce soir à cause de l'autre.

Gabriel Ne m'utilise pas comme excuse.

Asuka (donnant un coup pied en arrière sur le tibias du concerné) Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, t'as encore pas mal de route à faire.

Gabriel …

Tôji Pauvre Shinji, pris dans un feu croisé et pas des plus petits.

Hikari (lui tirant l'oreille) Shizuhara. Arrête avec tes idées idiotes.

Misato Sabine. Il vas bientôt faire nuit, tes parents vont s'inquiétés.

Sabine Pour ce qu'ils s'intéressent à moi.

Misato J'insiste !

Sabine D'accord. A la prochaine fois Asuka. » La jeune adolescente partit, laissant un Shinji respirer. Mais ce fut de courte durée car la rousse s'assit sur ses genoux le rendant vermeil alors qu'il y avait d'autres fauteuils de libres. Le repas se passa sous une ambiance tendue à cause des regards que charriait le Second Children à Gabriel.

Arrivé au camp, chacun eut droit à un local comportant un lit, un chevet, un lavabo avec glace et une douche. Shinji s'allongea su le matelas dure et pensa quelques instants. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Shinji ouvrit et vit Asuka. « Je peux dormir avec toi, je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

Shinji (pensant que c'est devenus une habitude car à chaque fois ils dorment ensemble depuis l'hôpital ayant tout les deux besoin d'une présence rassurante) Bien sûr.

Asuka Merci.

Shinji (une fois rallongé) Je te remercie de m'avoir libéré au restaurant.

Asuka (idem) De rien. Mais tu sais, ce que Gabriel a dit…

Shinji Hum…

Asuka Est-ce vrai ? Si je retourne chez mon père le temps du séjour, est-ce que les questions qu'il m'a posé auront une réponse affirmative ?

Shinji C'est où que tu penses avoir ta vie ? Avoir ta place ?

Asuka (se retournant pour être blottie contre le torse du garçon) Aux commandes de mon Eva, à Tokyo-3, près de …

Shinji Alors la questions ne se pose pas.

Asuka Shinji ?

Shinji Hum…

Asuka Bonne nuit et merci. » Le garçon sourit et les deux tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain. Misato entra dans le local de Shinji pour le réveillé et un cri s'éleva : « Quoi ? Encore ! Vous n'avez pas honte ! A votre âge ! »

Gabriel attendait en compagnie de Rei (enfin en compagnie…), vêtues de leurs plug-suits, les deux retardataires. Ils arrivèrent enfin. Kâji prépara le briefing de la journée le temps que tout le monde se mettent en place. « Aujourd'hui nous évaluerons les capacités de chaque Eva et de leur pilote sur terrain réel. Puis exercice en duo. Nous allons tester chaque Evangélion dans sa condition maximum. Commandant Ikari ?

Ikari Vous pouvez.

Kâji J'ai une annonce aux pilotes Soryu Asuka Langley et Dennas Gabriel. J'ai mené ma petite enquête, voulez vous l'entendre ?

? Vous n'avez pas le droit de tout leur dire.

Kâji Qui a laissé entré Mr Langley ?

Langley Je suis le responsable gestion du secteur.

Kâji Tant mieux que vous soyez présent.

Langley Bonjour Asuka.

Kâji J'ai dit que j'ai mené une enquête sur les deux pilotes et il s'est révélés qu'ils sont frère et sœur.

Asuka et Gabriel Hein de quoi !

Kâji Vous n'avez pas la même mère mais vous avez le même père en la présence de Mr Langley.

Gabriel C'est un cauchemar, je ne peux pas être le fils de ce type.

Kâji Il apparaît très clairement aussi qu'il est lié à la mort de vos mères respective de très près. La mère d'Asuka est tombée dans la folie lorsqu'elle a découvert la trahison de son mari envers une autre femme avec qui il a eu un enfant. Toi, Gabriel. Elle s'est pendue en désespoir de cause. Ce qui vaut la perte de la tutelle d'Asuka pour Mr Langley.

Langley Quoi !

Asuka (se rasseyant et Shinji passa un bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle se repose sur son épaule) Maman…

Kâji Pour la mère de Gabriel. Lorsque Mr Langley l'a enfanté, elle s'est vue rejeté de sa famille. Mais elle a tout de même mis au monde son fils qui est né avant terme et exactement deux semaines avant Asuka. Elle est morte à l'âge de vingt et un ans dans un accident de la route dans les montagnes d'Alsace. Du moins officiellement. Car une autopsie faites à l'époque révèle qu'elle est morte avant le choc et le saut dans le vide, par étranglement avec préméditation. Laissant derrière elle un enfant d'un an et demi. L'affaire révèle qu'elle se dirigeait chez monsieur Langley. Il est lié de près à cette disparition bien qu'on ne puisse l'inculper. Il perd donc les tutelles de Gabriel et de sa future fille. Comme la sœur et le frère de celle-ci se trouveront au Japon, elle ira les rejoindre après sevrage. Leur nouveau tuteur sera désigné plus tard.

Asuka Papa, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

Langley (dure) Asuka, c'est que…

Gabriel (très furieux) Espèce d'enflure. Tu as fait souffrir ta première femme, ma mère et ta fille. Et tu oses encore nous donner des ordres. On devrait te balancer en prison.

Ikari Ca suffit ! (Ordre reçu sans aucune protestation) J'ai le résultat de leurs nouveaux tuteurs. Il s'agit Katsuragi Misato pour Asuka et Ryogi Kâji pour Gabriel et la future fille. Ils devront loger dans le même appartement pour fonder leurs relations fraternelles. C'est sans appel, je me suis bien fais comprendre ?

Langley Tu me le payera, Ikari.

Gabriel Je vais te…

Asuka (le retenant par l'épaule et d'un ton froid) Calme-toi, _frangin_. Pour moi il est mort et n'existe plus. (Elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle en tirant Shinji et son frère, puis suivis par Rei.)

Misato Bon, je sens que ce séjour va être long. »

Une fois qu'ils furent bien loin de la salle. Asuka se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de Shinji pour pleurer de toutes ses larmes. Gabriel fixa le mur en face de lui et donna un violent coup de poing dedans avant de se laisser glisser contre pour mieux se recroviller en position fœtal. Shinji demanda à Rei si elle pouvait aller voir Ritsuko pour lui dire qu'il n'aurait aucun exercice aujourd'hui et qu'elle ramène Hikari et les autres.

Le professeur Akagi comprit en effet que dans cette situation morale, les synchrones seraient désastreuses. Sans compter que si l'autre bouffon osait se montrer sur les moniteurs des deux Evas correspondantes, rien ne saurait les retenir.

Le commandant Ikari admira le caisson contenant un embryon. Sur la vitre blindé était marqué trois lettres : E.V.E.


	2. Acte 2

Evangélion : Acte 1 fini. Début de l'acte 2.

« Alerte. Onde bleue repérée.

Misato Où ?

? C'est impossible. C'est en orbite autour de la Lune.

Ritsuko Comment ?

Misato Nous sommes encore en Allemagne. Le temps de revenir au Japon, cet Ange sera prêt pour son attaque.

Ritsuko On ne dispose plus de la Lance de Longin. Et on n'aura jamais assez d'énergie pour percer son A.T.Field à cette distance.

Misato Si seulement on pouvait envoyer nos Evas dans l'espace.

Ritsuko C'est une excellente idée.

Misato Comment ça ?

Ritsuko On modifie les deux équipements de type E pour un combat spatial et on les équipe pour un corps à corps.

Misato Il y a des problèmes. Comment compte-tu les faire décoller ? On ne peut que utiliser les Evas 01 et A1. Et on ne dispose que d'un seul pilote sachant manier cet équipement.

Ritsuko Il va l'apprendre aux autres.

? Major Katsuragi !

Misato Hikari ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Hikari C'est Tôji. Il s'est soudainement replié sur lui-même et les nerfs de son cops commencent à apparaître à fleur de peau.

Ritsuko Je vais voir. Misato, tu t'occupes du reste.

Misato Prévenez tous les pilotes. Réunion urgente. Appelez Kâji, il peut être utile. Exécution. »

Monolithes. « Le plan est en marche.

02 La lumière attire les insectes.

04 C'est ce qui causera leur perte. Et pour l'unité 03 ?

08 Bientôt réparée. La Dummy-plug est déjà inséré pour la contrôler et éviter qu'elle nous échappe.

05 Le plan sera terminé quand ?

01 Bientôt. »

Misato fixa les quatre adolescents en face d'elle et dit : « A Six heures zéro zéro. Un Ange a été repéré en orbite autour de la Lune.

Asuka J'espère que ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois…

Rei Quel est le plan ?

Misato On équipe l'Eva 01 avec le nouvel équipement et on le balance avec l'A1 dans l'espace pour un combat au corps à corps.

Gabriel On n'aura jamais le temps de former le Third à voler !

Misato D'après les données qu'on a reçus de MAGI, l'ange est en train de se reposer ou autre. Il ne pourra pas attaquer avant deux bons mois.

Kâji Pour le lancement, les français nous prêtent l'air de lancement qui se situe dans le Massif Central.

Shinji Il y a anguille sous roche. D'habitude, on repère les Anges peu avant qu'ils passent à l'attaque. Aussi longtemps à l'avance et aussi loin peu cacher un piège. Il est fort probable qu'ils décident de travailler en binômes cette fois. Mais quelle est leur cible réelle…

Kâji Tu as mis le doigt sur une corde sensible. Les Evas 00 et 02 repartiront à la date prévu avec le convoi pour entrés au Japon. Toi et Gabriel vous allez tout de suite vous entraînés à voler, car vous partirez après pour votre site de lancement. Exécution.

Les deux concernés Oui. (Ils quittèrent la salle.)

Misato Rei, Asuka. Mobiliser autant d'Evas pour un convoi cache quelque chose de primordiale pour les Anges ou autres. Restez sur vos gardes et attendez vous à tous. Terminé.

Toutes les deux Oui. »

Ikari Où en est la préparation du convoi ?

? Terminé à 90

Ikari Parfait. »

Ritsuko diagnostiqua le jeune sportif. D'urgence, elle demanda de le transférez dans une entry plug. Hikari : « Que ce passe-t-il, professeur Akagi ?

Ritsuko Un cauchemar si c'est ce que je pense.

Kensuke Vous voulez dire qu'il est encore lié à son Eva ? Elle a été pourtant détruite.

Ritsuko Oui, mais les morceaux qu'on a pu récupéré pour analyse ont tous disparus.

Kensuke Vous voulez dire qu'elle s'est régénérée ?

Ritsuko Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, ou alors on tente de le contrôlez par sa liaison.

Hikari De quelle sorte liaison parlez vous.

Ritsuko Vu l'état de sa plug après analyse et son état clinique. Je pencherais pour une liaison symbiotique.

Kensuke Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre ? Ceux qui ont l'Eva en leur possession se doutent de quelque chose au moins ?

Ritsuko J'ai bien peur que oui, mais ils s'en fichent. Contrôler une Eva indépendante de pilote est pour eux un don du ciel.

? Résultat de l'analyse. Lien nerveux détecté. Niveau à 50. Instable.

Ritsuko C'est quoi ce truc ?

Hikari Est-ce que la douleur que subis l'Eva peut se répercuter sur Tôji malgré la distance ? Si c'est le cas, le contraire serait possible pour la calmer.

Ritsuko Mais c'est une excellente idée. (Aux autres) Qu'on lui donne des anti-douleurs et autres anabolisants.

Kensuke Droguer Tôji, je n'y avais pas pensé. Bien que je pense que tes plats auraient eu le même effet.

Hikari (tirant fortement sur l'oreille) Ne dis pas de bêtise. »

« Est-ce dure de voler ?

Gabriel Non. Mais c'est juste une série de réflexe à prendre. Piloter un équipement de type E se révèle différent que de piloter une autre machine volante. C'est toi qui voles par tes ailes et non celle d'une machine. C'est assez difficile à décrire.

Shinji Je te crois. Mais pourquoi pilotes-tu ? Comme Asuka ? Pour prouver aux autres que t'existe ?

Gabriel Non. Je le fais pour moi. Pour ma mère défunte. Pour ressentir ce moment de liberté quand je suis en train de voler. Ce n'est pas pour une grande lumière mais pour plusieurs petites. Et toi ?

Shinji Je le fais pour que mon père me reconnaisse. Pour avoir une place. Pour être utile.

Gabriel Tu es doué pour l'analyse de situation. Un petit tacticien.

Shinji L'expérience de combattre les Anges.

Gabriel Le dix septième a failli arriver au bout, mais il s'est arrêté de lui-même. Pourquoi ?

Shinji Il était plein de remords. Mais pourquoi tu te nommes Gabriel ? Ce ne n'est pas le nom d'un ange de la bible ?

Gabriel Si. Un ange pour tuer un Ange. Ironie du sort, non ? Et avec Asuka, t'en est où ?

Shinji (rouge) Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Gabriel Mon œil. Vous vous réconfortez l'un l'autre. Vous dormez dans le même lit. Vous vous comportez en petit couple. Je continue ?

Shinji (rouge) On est proches, rien de plus.

Haut parleur Evas prêtes pour les simulations.

Gabriel Sauvé par le Gong, non ? »

Misato posa ses ordres : « Bon, on commence directement en plein vol à deux mille mètres d'altitude. Gabriel, surveille Shinji et montre-lui comment voler.

Gabriel Reçu cinq sur cinq.

Misato Shinji. Tu vois les grands cercles lumineux ? Tu dois passer as travers chacun d'entre eux.

Gabriel Arrêtes de jouer avec les gaz. Détends toi. Pour monter, tends toi vers l'arrière. La tension que tu mets à ce moment se répercutera sur l'inclinaison. Pour descendre, tu te penches vers le sol. Pour tourner, tu te penches sur le coté. Ralentir. Tu te déploies.

Shinji C'est dur.

Gabriel Rassures-toi, ça vient assez instinctivement. Allez vole. »

Une immense main noire bougea par elle-même. Au même instant, celle d'un garçon de quatorze ans remua aussi.

Massif central, un mois et demi plus tard. Les deux pilotes grimpèrent dans leurs Evas respectives. Leurs plug-suits légèrement modifiées. Plusieurs plaques noires recouvraient leurs biceps, cuisses, tibias et avant-bras. Celle de Gabriel était de couleur jaune canari et noir. Une fois installés, ils purent découvrirent comment elles étaient placés. Repliées dans leurs immenses ailes dont l'extérieur était noir de plaques thermiques, elles attendaient dans deux missiles de croisières modifiés. Une fois tout verrouillés et sécurisés, Misato leurs communiqua les dernières données avant le lancement. « Shinji ? Tu me reçois ?

Shinji Affirmatif.

Gabriel Tu as devant toi trois écrans au niveau du ventre. Le capteur de position, qui regroupe le radar et autres. Le second est l'état général de ton Eva et de tes munitions. Et le dernier écran est la source d'énergie. Il doit y avoir trois baromètres avec une barre rouge aux environs des quarante cinq pour cent. Evite que chacun des niveaux descende en dessous. Tu peux les couper séparément en attendant que ça remonte. Mais avec le programme du commandant Ikari, les lignes rouges devraient descendre au fur et à mesure car ce sont les seuils théoriques pour l'instant. Les réels sont encore inconnus.

Shinji Compris. Et pour les filles ? Elles en sont où ?

Misato J'ai appris par Kâji qu'elles sont partit depuis douze heures, mais elles devraient assistées ou voir notre décollage de loin avec leur Evas.

Shinji Il y a des objectifs secondaires ?

Gabriel Officiellement, non. Mais on devra passer derrière la Lune pour surprendre l'autre. Plusieurs heures de trajets en somme. Ils ont au moins eu la gentillesse de nous passer de la nourriture déshydratée et compagnie pour nous sustenter. Et j'ai regardé les menus. Dégueus

Shinji Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un cinq étoiles ?

Gabriel Et pour Tôji ?

Shinji Son état s'est stabilisé.

Gabriel Et pour Asuka ?

Shinji T'arrête avec ça ?

Gabriel Hmmm…. Nan !

Misato Lancement dans dix minutes. Gabriel, cesse d'embêter Shinji, et concentre-toi sur ta mission. Une fois là-bas, on ne pourra vous aider en aucune façon. Lancement dans huit minutes.

Gabriel Merci de nous enlever la pression, c'est gentil.

Shinji Pas d'autres Anges signalés ?

Misato Non, et plus j'y réfléchit, plus ta théorie me semble proche de la vérité.

? Cinq minutes. Cinq.

Gabriel Et c'est partit pour maigrir un bon coup par plusieurs G.

Shinji Irrécupérable.

Misato Une fois parti, je rejoindrais le convoi avec Kâji. Rendez-vous à Tokyo-3.

Shinji On va faire un retour fracassant.

Gabriel On pourra dire qu'on revient de loin et qu'on avait le feu au cul.

? Trente secondes… Coupure du système d'alimentation. Ouverture des portes… Vingt secondes… Réacteurs chauffés, carburant prêts pour l'injection… Quinze secondes… Début de la séquence… Dix… Neuf… Huit… Sept… Six… Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un… Mise à feu. » Les deux pilotes se sentirent écrasés par la brusque poussée des réacteurs. Asuka se retourna, son chrono à zéro, pour voir deux colonnes de fumée blanche s'élever dans le ciel.

Le commandant Ikari sourit.

Une forme noire et immense fut installée dans un jet à Evas.

Caisson aux trois lettres. Une bulle s'éleva.

Une fois passé la stratosphère. Les deux fusées se libérèrent de leurs premiers étages et deux paires d'ailes s'ouvrirent. Le point de non-retour franchit, les deux pilotes larguèrent les réacteurs et corrigèrent leurs trajectoires avec les leurs. Gabriel murmura ces mots là : « Et c'est partit pour glandouiller pendant trois jours entiers pour rencontrer un adversaire sur lequel on ne sait absolument rien et personne en cas de besoin. Super le programme de la semaine. »

« Alerte, onde bleu repéré à neuf heure et appareil non identifier à trois heures.

Misato Ils nous prennent en tenaille. Rei, prend l'ange. Asuka, l'appareil.

Asuka Pourquoi Wondergirl a droit au plus marrant ?

Misato Je craint que l'appareil contienne un de nos cauchemars. L'Eva 03.

Asuka Vous avez le don de nous réconforter dans ces moments. Mais … L'Eva ne devait pas avoir été détruite par Shinji ?

Ritsuko On nous a dérobé les morceaux d'échantillons qu'on a prélevé sur les restes. On est retourné sur place après et il n'y avait plus un seul morceau. En clair, ils l'ont reconstruite.

Asuka J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Une semaine et presque arrivé à destination. On va se battre en même temps que Shinji.

Rei Et Gabriel…

Asuka C'est vrai… Il t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

Rei Il ne m'a pas touché.

Asuka Je t'expliquerait mieux chez nous. »

« Shinji ? On a un gros problème.

Shinji Dit toujours.

Gabriel L'autre Ange nous a repéré et se dirige lentement vers nous.

Shinji Quoi ?

Gabriel Autre signal énergétique fixe derrière la Lune.

Shinji Mais bien sûr ! La Lance de Longin.

Gabriel La quoi ?

Shinji C'est ce qui nous a permis de tuer l'Ange qui a attaqué Asuka sur le plan mental.

Gabriel Noté. Passe moi ton fusil et va la chercher pendant que je l'occupe. On feras une pierre deux coups.

Shinji Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de nous séparer. Il nous faudra un certain temps pour faire le tour de la Lune. Même à fond. On ferais mieux d'y aller ensemble en faisant semblant de fuir. Ce serait plus prudent et … Autre signal énergétique en direction de la Lance. Aucune onde bleu signalé. Ce n'est pas un ange mais je préfère aller voir.

Gabriel D'accord, je te suis. »

« Asuka, derrière toi.

Asuka De quoi ? » L'Evangélion noir s'apprêtait à abattre ses deux mains réunis sur le cou de sa consoeur rouge mais celle-ci esquiva et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pour l'éloigner du caisson. Rei, armé d'un fusil, maintenait l'Ange à distance. Un cri retentit dans les haut-parleurs. Asuka venait de se faire immobiliser à terre par l'unité 03 et celle-ci s'apprêtait à la finir quand elle s'immobilisa, parcourue de tremblement. Tôji sortit à l'air libre et se dirigea vers les deux géants. A chaque pas qui l'approchait du combat suspendu, les tremblements amplifiaient. De légers éclairs apparaissaient à l'endroit où l'entry-plug est inséré. Tôji vient au contact. L'Eva hurla et quelque chose s'ouvrit dans on dos. La Dummy-plug s'éjecta de force par la volonté du géant noir qui l'a saisit entre ses mains et d'un coup, la broya. Et quand son regard se dirigea vers le garçon en survêt noir, elle le saisit d'une main puis l'approcha à hauteur de son visage. Asuka hurla dans les haut-parleurs de sortir l'Entry-plug de réserve. Misato dit alors : « Ce ne serais pas dangereux ?

Asuka Si il a pu sortir dans son état, s'approcher de l'Eva qui l'a traumatisé et l'ordonner à se débarrasser de force de l'autre plug en partageant la souffrance de celle-ci. Alors c'est qu'il peut la piloter. Je pense que les deux voudront se venger des responsables.

Ikari Sortez l'Entry Plug et passez les barrettes au Fourth Children. Exécution. »

« C'est quoi cette merde ?

Shinji Un autre Ange. Manquais plus que ça.

Gabriel Un deux contre deux ? C'est ce qu'ils veulent ?

Shinji En tout cas, on sait comment se débarrasser d'eux. Plus que deux mille mètres et on récupère la Lance.

Gabriel Sauf si le nouveau le fait avant nous.

Shinji Il faut aller encore plus vite.

Gabriel Suit moi. On descend vers la Lune.

Shinji Mais…

Gabriel Toute Gravité est bonne à prendre. Ne dévie pas de ma trajectoire. J'écarte l'autre, tu prends la Lance et tu l'achèves avant qu'on s'occupe du dernier.

Shinji Il est passé où ? Il continu son chemin et se dirige vers la Terre.

Gabriel ¨£+°µ!!! Ils veulent vraiment nous tuer. On ne pourra pas se le faire assez rapidement dans l'espace et on ne peut pas les prévenir. La Lune nous dissimule des radars et communications.

Shinji L'autre accélère.

Gabriel Fait $¤§ ! » Il plongea encore plus vers la satellite naturel et la gravité de celle-ci augmenta légèrement plus sa vitesse. Il pointa ensuite son Eva vers leur adversaire en douceur et activa ses propulseurs. Shinji l'imita mais vers l'arme légendaire. L'ange, une espèce de grosse pieuvre voulut saisir l'espèce de géant ailé, mais celui-ci, trop rapide, le heurta déviant la trajectoire de l'Ange. Au même moment. Shinji s'empara de la Lance et se dirigea vers l'Ange. Celui-ci, furieux, lança ses tentacules dans toutes les directions, formant une sorte de filet. Gabriel se dépêcha de saisir l'une d'entre elles, mais une forte décharge passa à travers lui, l'obligeant à lâcher. Mais son plan réussit tout de même vu qu'ils se sont retrouvés en dehors du piège. Shinji exposa son plan : « Gabriel. Il faut l'obliger à attaquer. Ses tentacules peuvent m'empêcher d'atteindre sa Koa.

Gabriel Moi, je voudrais bien savoir comment il a réussit à me balancer autant de voltage et d'intensité alors que je ne le touchait qu'en un seul point.

Shinji Ce doit être une autre utilisation de son A.T.Field. Ils arrivent à l'utiliser de différentes manières. Se transformer en bombe, se séparé en deux, etc, …

Gabriel Il faudrait qu'on puisse faire pareil, ce serait utile. Attention ! » Il esquiva une tentacule qui avait poussé pardessus une autre. Gabriel jura que ça devient un vrai sac de nœuds cet Ange. Shinji coupa en deux ce qui l'attaquait. Le contact de la lance fit arracher un cri de douleur à leur ennemi. Gabriel se hâta de saisir son fusil et celui de l'unité 01 et mitrailla leur adversaire. Les balles explosives arrachaient des tentacules plus vite que celles-ci se régénéraient. Shinji profita du moment de souffrance pour foncer, la Lance en avant. Les tentacules s'écartèrent pour reformer le piège. Gabriel finit de vider ses chargeurs et fonça par derrière. Au moment du contact, il activa son A.T.Field pour empêcher le courant de passer. Les éclairs jaillirent et revinrent à leur créateur qui hurla à sa manière écartant pour les tentacules de son corps dans toutes les directions en les agitant convulsivement. Shinji en profita pour détruire d'un coup d'estoc la Koa de l'Ange. Soudain, l'ennemi arrêta de bouger et l'effondrement de la Koa fit fuir Shinji et Gabriel pour éviter le souffle de l'explosion qui les dirigea à pleine vitesse vers la Terre en plein sur le Japon et du sillage du dernier Ange.

Les deux Evas des filles s'occupaient de l'Ange Tandis qu'une lutte mentale se passait entre l'unité 03 et son pilote pour savoir qui serait le maître. Asuka leva les yeux inconsciemment et vit une grosse lueur, comme une météorite. Faisant un rapide calcul 1+12, elle cria : « Shinji !

Misato Que c'est-il passé là-haut.

Ritsuko Si j'en crois les données. L'Ange les a repérés plus tôt que prévu. Puis leur signature radar à été cacher par celui-ci, ensuite par la Lune.

Misato Et après ?

Ritsuko On a repéré une immense explosion et deux morceaux non identifiés sont sur le sillage de l'ange et le rattraperont dans sa rentrée de l'atmosphère. Les radars ont tous saturé par l'explosion. Seuls les télescopes ont pu repéré les deux morceaux qui doivent être ce qui reste des Evas 01 et A1.

Asuka Shinji ! Il me doit un repas !

Ikari Yui…

Misato Asuka termine avec l'autre Ange et on s'occupe du meurtrier après, d'accord ?

Tôji Ils ne sont pas encore mort. Il y a une résonance entre les Evas.

Ritsuko Que veux-tu dire ?

Tôji Je ressent deux arrivées et une autre différente en plus de celle de l'Ange. » L'unité 03 se releva et poussa un long hurlement de rage. Le robot noir se jeta sur l'être en forme de serpent et humain mélangés de plus de cent mètre de long. Un bras l'a saisit mais fut aussitôt arraché par l'Eva 00. Le géant rouge pris le fusil de précision et visa la tête de l'ange. Plusieurs explosions déstabilisèrent l'être envahisseur. Kensuke remarqua une lueur rouge au niveau du dos et en partie cachés pas deux grosse écailles faisant office d'omoplate. Il entra dans le central mobile et : « Dit aux Evas de le mettre sur le ventre. Son point faible est entre les omoplates.

Misato Facile à dire.

Kensuke Il réagit aux mouvements et attaque comme un cobra. Ramper, se relever brusquement et frapper. Quand il rampe on ne peut pas attaquer sa Koa, car les deux écailles la recouvre et il est trop souple et agile. Il faut maintenir ses bras écartés et arrachés les deux écailles.

Misato Je ne comprend rien.

Kensuke Il réagit aux mouvements.

Asuka Kensuke, j'espère pour toi que ton plan est parfait ou je te tues.

Kensuke Si c'est par toi…

Asuka Abruti. Je dois m'occuper de Shinji d'abord. » Les deux Evas bleu et noir s'immobilisèrent tandis que la rouge, plus voyante attira l'attention. L'ange passa entre les deux sans les voir quand elle s'éloigna de douleur. Deux écailles blanches se tenaient par terre et ruisselaient de sang vert. Le serpent siffla avant de s'effondrer brusquement, une hache plantée entre ses deux omoplates par l'Eva 02.

Shinji poussa ses propulseurs à fond, pour arriver à suivre Gabriel. Le trajet retour avait été beaucoup plus rapide que l'aller. « Gabriel ?

Gabriel Oui ?

Shinji On va le rattraper juste avant sa rentrée dans l'atmosphère.

Gabriel Je vois ton plan. Il va servir de bouclier thermique…

Shinji Et on va le rediriger bien loin dans le pacifique après modification de son angle de ''plongée''.

Gabriel Un plat à plus de trois mille kilomètre par heure sur un angle de dix degrés par rapport à l'horizontale, ça fait quoi ?

Shinji Mal, très mal.

Gabriel On avait promis quoi déjà pour le retour ?

Shinji Fracassant, de loin et le feu au cul si je m'en souviens bien. A fond.

Gabriel Et c'est partit pour le plus grand plat du Guinness Book Records ! »

Misato posa ses ordres : « Voici le plan. On va le retenir comme la dernière fois.

Tôji C'est-à-dire ?

Asuka On parts de trois point différents pour converger sur le point de chute qui sera calculer au dernier moment. Le premier arrivé dresse un A.T.Field et les deux autres se charge de le buter.

Tôji J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Contact !

Shinji Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien !

Gabriel Espérons-le et agrippe toi bien. Je déclenche le chrono. A zéro, place tes propulseurs, active-les et on se prépare à s'éloigner de lui à mille mètres avant impact au niveau de la mer.

Shinji Pourquoi pas avant ?

Gabriel Au moment où on se sépare de lui, sa masse l'empêchera de modifier assez rapidement sa trajectoire et nous, on est assez légers pour.

Shinji Quand je pense que Misato est sadique parfois, j'ai trouvé pire.

Gabriel T'es à l'origine de l'idée, donc t'es pas mieux.

Shinji Ils vont dire quoi à notre retour ?

Gabriel Je pense à un bon sermon pour le frousse qu'on leur a fait et autres…

Shinji Je vais me faire tuer par Asuka… »

« 10500 mètres avant impact.

Misato Vous êtes prêts ?

Tôji Comment ont été choisi les points de départ ?

Misato Instinct féminin.

Asuka Si la dernière fois a été un coup de chance, cette fois, on est mort. Misato ne gagne jamais au loto.

Tôji Gloups…

Maya (via intercom) 10000 mètres. Un instant, la trajectoire change trop brusquement. L'ange ne peut faire ça lui-même avec sa masse et toute son énergie est dirigée sur son A.T.Field !

Ritsuko Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Maya On reçoit des signaux radios. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je vous transmets.

? (Énervé) Putain, ils ont mis du temps avant de nous recevoir ?

? (Calme) La masse de l'Ange doit y être pour quelque chose.

Asuka + Misato Shinji !

? Et moi, on m'oublie ?

Rei Gabriel…

Tôji Vous en mettez du temps pour buter cet ange.

Gabriel Une rencontre imprévue et le premier Ange nous a détecté trop rapidement.

Ritsuko Tu veux dire que vous avez abattu un second Ange ?

Shinji Oui, et il voulait la Lance de Longin.

Ritsuko Vous l'avez récupérez ?

Gabriel Ce n'est pas tout mais on a un record du plus grand plat à réaliser.

Shinji Arrêtes de dévoiler nos plans.

Asuka Vous allez le balancer à la flotte ? Sous cet angle…

Misato A.T.Field ou non, il va souffrir.

Kâji Quand je pensais que t'étais la plus sadique de ma connaissance. L'élève a surpassé le maître.

Asuka Je les suis.

Rei Moi aussi.

Tôji Vous allez pas me laissez en plan ? » Trois Evas couraient après une grande flamme dans le ciel qui s'amenuisait à vue d'œil. A même pas un kilomètre des côtes en direction du nord, l'Ange heurta la surface de la mer à une vitesse proche de mach 12. Les deux Evas dotées d'ailes continuèrent leur descente. L'A1 accéléra à mach 5 et passa très près de l'Ange. Le vide causé par l'attaque fit agrandir ses blessures et mettre sa Koa à l'air libre. L'unité 01 coupa celle-ci en deux avec la Lance. Aucune explosion ne se produisit.

« Vous vous croyez intelligent de nous causez une telle frayeur ! Vous faisiez les morts tandis que le major et le professeur, sans compter vos deux familles se faisaient un sang d'encre.

Shinji On n'avait plus aucune liaison avec la Terre et on devait reprendre la Lance de Longin avant l'autre Ange.

Fuyutsuki Prouvez que ce que vous dîtes est vrai.

Gabriel La mémoire enregistrée des deux Evas ?

Ritsuko C'est exact. Tout ce qu'ils ont dit ne varie pas d'un iota des enregistrements. Et les records de synchro sont époustouflants. Shinji, au moment du contact avec la Lance de Longin, et Gabriel au moment de la diversion. Par contre les dégâts. Les mains de l'A1 sont assez sévèrement endommagées. L'équipement de type E du 01 est inutilisable pour un sacré long moment. En attendant que ce soit réparé, les trois sources d'énergie iront sur celui de l'A1. Sans parler des connexion nerveuses. Les deux Evas sont diminués de 25 de ce coté là. Maintenant les bons cotés. On a protégé le convoi d'un ange et d'une attaque d'origine humaine inconnue qui ont utilisé l'Eva 03 contre nous. Mais le lien symbiotique qui unit elle et son pilote nous a permis de la récupérer et de l'utiliser contre l'Ange. Ce qui nous fait un total de cinq Evas ayant des dommages mineurs aisément réparable pour protéger Tokyo-3.

Fuyutsuki Les pilotes peuvent disposés.

Les concernés Bien. » Gabriel se dirigea vers le bureau du commandant Ikari en prétextant qu'il a un souvenir à récupéré.

« Entrer.

Gabriel Bonjour commandant. Je suis revenu prendre les sept Larmes avec moi.

Ikari (tendant une chaîne où sept larmes dorés était accrochées) Tenez pilote.

Gabriel (prenant et les observant quelques instant) Merci mais il y a une fausse. (Détachant la concernée) Je veux les sept. C'est ma véritable mission de protéger les Sept Larmes de Judas.

Ikari (passant la vrai) Tient. Comment tu la reconnu ?

Gabriel (attachant la chaîne autour du cou) Je ne peux vous le dire pour deux raisons. La première c'est pour avoir un coup d'avance sur vous, la seconde, c'est car je ne peux vous le dire. Au fait pour la 03, c'est la Seele, n'est-ce pas ?

Ikari Oui.

Gabriel Ils ont bien fait d'avoir ignorer le projet Judas. Au fait, Shinji et l'Eva 01 sont le nouvel utilisateur de la Lance.

Ikari C'est prit en compte. Au revoir, pilote. »

Asuka cria : « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de me faire une frayeur pareille.

Shinji (dans son vestiaire) Je n'avais pas le choix.

Asuka (manquant de débarquer) Ce n'est pas une raison.

Gabriel (entrant à ce moment là) Elle est tout le temps comme ça ?

Shinji Oui.

Asuka Shinji ! (Toute douce) Au fait Gabriel ? C'est quoi que tu devais récupérer ?

Gabriel Le dernier souvenir de ma mère qui me reste.

Asuka Chanceux. Et dire que notre petite sœur arrive dans deux mois.

Gabriel Faîtes qu'elle n'est pas le caractère de sa grande sœur.

Rei J'y vais.

Shinji A plus Rei.

Asuka Qu…

Gabriel (se bouchant les oreilles) Ca va crier.

Asuka (débarquant dans le vestiaires des garçons) Shinji ! Je vais te…. (Voyant Shinji torse nu, elle piqua un joli fard rouge avant de repartir dans son vestiaire)

Shinji Je n'ai pas tout compris….

Gabriel Pour ce qu'il avait à comprendre… C'était assez explicite.

Shinji (rouge) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Asuka (timide depuis son vestiaire) Il y a Misato et Kâji qui nous attendent dehors pour aller à notre nouveau chez nous.

Gabriel Et pour la cuisine ? Pas moi, je suis mauvais cuisinier et j'ai besoin de me remplumer depuis la semaine à la diète.

Shinji Je suis trop fatigué et j'ai besoin de vacances.

Asuka Tu me dois un repas, je te rappelle.

Shinji Je sais. » Une fois dehors, ils rejoignirent leurs tuteurs.

Petite maison à trois étages et une grande terrasse sur le toit. En ouvrant la porte, ils virent tous des cartons dans les couloirs portant différents noms. Asuka sarcastique sur le fait que sa chambre est un peu éloignée de celle de Shinji et pour y aller, elle doit passer devant celle de Misato, puis celle de Kâji. Gabriel soupira d'aise en retrouvant son hamac qu'il s'empressa d'accrocher. Shinji installa en douceur son violoncelle. Asuka commença à ranger sa garde robe de ses dizaines de cartons. Misato rangeait sa réserve personnelle de bière. Quand à Kâji, vu le peu d'affaires qu'il disposait, il partit remplir le frigo.

« Ah non. Pas question que je cuisine avec le Baka !

Misato Tu as perdu, faut assumer. Regarde, ce n'est que dix fois dans la semaine.

Gabriel Dix fois où tu ne dois pas te jeter sur lui. Mais je me demande comment les adultes ont réussit à n'avoir que la corvée des courses une fois par semaine, ensemble qui plus est.

Kâji Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses…

Shinji On a un autre problème.

Misato Lequel ?

Shinji On est deux adultes et trois ados. Votre voiture est plus que trop petite. Surtout si on doit faire des longs déplacements.

Kâji Le vice-commandant y a pensé. Il nous a passé une camionnette de service.

Asuka Un mini van, tu veux dire.

Kâji J'irais le chercher demain.

Gabriel Ce n'est pas tout, mais je vais me coucher. J'ai des dizaines d'heures à rattraper.

Misato Encore un détail, Gabriel. Ton uniforme scolaire est devant ta porte.

Gabriel Je ne sait que parler Japonais, pas le lire !

Kâji Il y a un début à tout.

Gabriel C'est quoi ce complot ?

Misato Rassure-toi, la plupart des cours ce passe en anglais sur des ordinateurs.

Gabriel Est-ce une bonne chose de laisser une de ces machines entre mes mains ? Vous ne craignez pas que je fasse plantez tout le réseau ?

Misato Ca m'étonnerait que t'y arrive, petite tête.

Gabriel Dans ce cas, je vais faire planter le réseau ou distribuer les bons résultats à chaque élève à la place de sa copie.

Kâji Je te rappelle que si tu fais encore des manipulations d'ordinateur pas réglementaire, tu risques gros.

Gabriel Que savez-vous exactement sur moi ?

Kâji Assez pour que tu te tiennes tranquille.

Misato Je te conseille d'obéir. Regarde Shinji, il est calme, bon cuisinier, excellent pilote…

Gabriel Je suis paresseux, idiot, indiscipliné et mauvais pilote. Son opposé en clair ?

Kâji Shinji, tu peux aller nous chercher une boisson s'il te plaît. Yebusi pour Misato, Pareil pour moi, et trois sodas, s'il te plaît.

Shinji (obéissant) Bien.

Misato Ne me fait pas croire que tu es comme tu t'es décris. Ancien élève de l'établissement militaire de Bellfort, tu as eu un an après Asuka tes diplômes. Sauf que elle, c'est en Physiques et Mathématiques…

Gabriel Einsteingirl en somme.

Kâji Et toi, t'es en informatique et combat. Vos dossiers sont assez communs.

Asuka On est frère et sœur, non ?

Misato Si on vous a inscrit dans un établissement scolaire, c'est pour que vous ayez une vie sociale, c'est tout.

Gabriel Si je dors pendant tout les cours, ne vous étonnez pas.

Shinji, Voilà les boissons.

Asuka Merci Baka. J'ai une de ces soifs.

Shinji De rien. » Asuka rougit légèrement mais le cacha en faisant croire qu'elle boudait. Shinji ne comprit rien au saut d'humeur tandis que le dernier pilote broyait du noir en voyant que tous ses projets de vacances sont tombés à l'eau.

« Shinji, tu en as mis du temps.

Shinji Désolé Tôji, mais vu que l'appart de Misato est devenu trop petit, on a du déménager dans une petite maison un peu plus loin. Et Asuka a eu du mal à se réveiller.

Gabriel Quelle idée aussi de lire un roman jusqu'à minuit.

Asuka C'est Sabine qui me l'a offert et il est très passionnant.

Professeur Bien le bonjour.

Hikari Debout… Saluez… Asseyez-vous…

Professeur On va acceuillir une nouvelle élève venant d'Allemagne. Entre voyons.

? Bonjour, je m'appelle Sabine Sirikeine ! Salut Shinji !

Shinji Oh non, pas elle !

Tôji Wouahahahahahaha !

Asuka (se jetant dans ses bras) Sabine ! »


End file.
